


Ich habe seltsame Gesichte

by Oglala



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, basking in the sun behind Jorrvaskr, implied/referenced heavy drinking, strange visions
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglala/pseuds/Oglala
Summary: Dieser Text ist entstanden, nachdem ich nach wochenlanger Abwesenheit das erste Mal wieder Skyrim gespielt habe.
Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, wieder an genau der Stelle anzuknüpfen, an der ich aufgehört hatte, ohne daß im Spiel Zeit vergangen war. Die Drachengeborene ihrerseits hat dies vielleicht ebenso empfunden.





	

"Das hat sich ja gelohnt." 

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen verstaute Lydia den ledernen Beutel mit den Goldstücken unter ihrem Brustpanzer und trat aus dem Schatten der Terrasse hinaus in die warme Nachmittagssonne, auf den Übungsplatz hinter Jorrvaskr. Zwei der Gefährten Ysgramors waren gerade dabei, sich in einem freundschaftlichen Kampf zu messen – unter den Helmen und Rüstungen meinte sie Farkas und Njada Steinarm zu erkennen –, aber die meisten saßen lediglich herum, rissen derbe Witze und tranken Met. Einige winkten, andere zwinkerten Lydia zu, die beides grinsend erwiderte, bevor sie sich zu ihrer Freundin umwandte. 

Oglala war ihr aus dem Haus und in die Sonne gefolgt, dann aber stehengeblieben. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen gedankenverlorenen Ausdruck angenommen, und sie blickte ins Leere, als Lydia wieder zu ihr trat und sie ansprach. "Na, was ist denn mit dir? Kommst du?" 

Die erwartete Antwort blieb aus; Oglala schaute durch Lydia hindurch, schien sie nicht wahrzunehmen. Lydia tätschelte ihrer Gefährtin die Schnauze. "Hallo! Jemand zuhause?" Die Schnurrhaare der hochgewachsenen Khajiitfrau zuckten ob der Berührung, dann kräuselte sich ihre Nase, und geschlitzte bernsteinfarbene Katzenaugen richteten einen nun klareren Blick auf Lydia. "Was?" 

Lydia lachte, und auch die versammelten Gefährten, die die Szene mit einem Stirnrunzeln verfolgt hatten, lächelten und entspannten sich wieder. Niemand hätte gerne gesehen, daß Oglala etwas passierte; seit dem Tod von Kodlak Weißmähne war sie als der neue Herold angenommen worden, aber mehr noch als das waren ihr auch fast alle Mitglieder der Gefährten in Freundschaft verbunden. So groß die Skepsis anfangs gewesen war, so sehr mochten doch mittlerweile alle die Drachengeborene, ihre Kunstfertigkeit mit der Klinge, ihre unverstellte Offenheit, und ihre Trinkfestigkeit. 

Jetzt schüttelte die Khajiitfrau den Kopf und fuhr sich mit einer Pfote durch ihre Rastazöpfe, bevor sie sich auf einem großen Stein niederließ. Lydia setzte sich neben sie, wandte sich dann dem Kampf zu, der mittlerweile fortgesetzt worden war, und wartete geduldig. Schließlich gähnte Oglala ausgiebig, stellte ihr beeindruckendes Raubtiergebiß zur Schau, und schloß dann in der Sonne die Augen. "Sag' mal... welcher Tag ist heute eigentlich?" 

Lydia lachte. "Was für eine Frage! Der fünfte Tag im Monat der zweiten Aussaat immer noch, so wie's der Ausrufer heute morgen verkündet hat. Was hast du denn gedacht?" 

Oglala nickte. "Ich... hätte schwören können, es wäre schon später im Jahr. Was haben wir heute gemacht?" 

Lydia warf ihr einen halb belustigten, halb skeptischen Seitenblick zu. "Willst du mich etwa auf den Arm nehmen? Wir sind heute Morgen aus Rorikstatt aufgebrochen, sind schnurstracks zu den Gefährten geritten, haben den Pelz dieses menschenfressenden Säbelzahnviehs abgeliefert, wie's vereinbart war, und unseren Anteil an der Bezahlung bekommen. Und jetzt sitzen wir hier hinter Jorrvaskr in der Sonne." 

Oglala rieb sich mit einer Pfote Augen und Nasenrücken. "Wie seltsam. Ich erinnere mich wohl an all diese Dinge, aber bei den Neunen, ich hätte geschworen, daß sie schon Wochen zurückliegen. Ich war..." Sie brach ab und atmete tief die klare Luft ein, seufzte dann. "Ich war in einer riesigen Stadt, wo niemand niemanden kannte. Die Häuser waren riesig, und überall magische Artefakte. Ich habe einem... Jarl gedient, glaube ich, aber nicht mit dem Schwert, sondern mit dem Federkiel, so wie Farengar. Abends war ich alleine in meinem Haus." Erneut seufzte sie, schüttelte dann den Kopf, als wolle sie den Gedanken verscheuchen, und schlug die Augen auf und betrachtete ihre Umgebung: den staubigen Übungsplatz unter dem wolkenlosen Azurhimmel des ausklingenden Sommers; die steinernen Mauern Weißlaufs dahinter, die seit der Schlacht um die Stadt hier und da bröckelten; den Monahven mit seinem schneebedeckten, nebelverschleierten Gipfel, der ehrfurchtgebietend über dem Land thronte, während geringere Gipfel ihn umdrängten, ihm huldigten, als sei er der Kaiser ganz Tamriels. "Es muß wohl ein Traum gewesen sein." 

Lydia knuffte sie in die Seite, was aber nur ein lautes Klonk hervorrief, als Panzerhandschuh und Rüstung aufeinanderprallten. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du letzte Nacht zuviel getrunken hast oder zuwenig, aber ich weiß, was du jetzt brauchst. Warte mal." Umständlich erhob sie sich und verschwand im Inneren von Jorrvaskr; kurze Zeit später erschien sie wieder in der Tür, gefolgt von Tilma, die in respektvollem Abstand ein großes Tablett trug, darauf zwei gewienerte Zinnhumpen und etliche Flaschen besten Mets. Oglalas Ohren richteten sich auf, und sie grinste, als die Dienerin ihr einschenkte. "Danke, Tilma." 

Die so Angesprochene nickte freundlich und zog sich dann unauffällig zurück, während die Drachengeborene einen tiefen Zug nahm. "Aah. Ja, das habe ich gebraucht." Sie rutschte von ihrem Stein herunter ins sonnenwarme Gras und lehnte sich zurück; Lydia tat es ihr gleich und legte ihrer Gefährtin einen Arm um die Schulter, lehnte sich an sie. Der seltsame Traum war schon vergessen, und so saßen sie noch Stunden, folgten dem Kampf und genossen die Wärme der Sonne ebenso wie die des Mets. 


End file.
